mugenlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Marisa Kirisame/RicePigeon's Version
Overview Marisa at first glance may seem to be your basic three-button character, following in the footsteps of characters like Ryu. Carried over from Hopeless Masquerade is Marisa's Three-tiered Embellishment Magic system. Every time Marisa uses one of her special moves, she will gain a star charge. Once Marisa has accumulated three star charges, the next special move she performs will be an EX special, with either additional properties, higher damage, or faster time, at the cost of her star charges. At the beginning of the match, Marisa has the option to select one of two Level 3 Spellcards for use, but will not be able to use both during the same match. It's generally recommended to choose the one more fitting for the situation Marisa is up against. Final Spark is more or less a slightly faster, more powerful version of Master Spark, but the main draw is that it also grants Marisa access to an additional Level 3 Spellcard called Dragon Meteor, an air-only version of Final Spark that hits for less damage, but is angled downward and hits OTG, making it useful as a combo ender. Sungrazer is a powerful ground-to-air melee attack with reversal properties that cannot be airguarded, as Marisa thwacks them up with the broomstick and then proceeds to rush at them at high speed. Moves Normals |cancel= |block= |description=Marisa delivers a quick jab. Weak on its own, damage-wise, but has very little proration and safe on block. |image=MarisaRP-5x.png |caption=Hitbox }} |cancel= |block= |description=Marisa quickly turns in place and delivers a backwards kick to the opponent's stomach. Fast and relatively strong, but leaves Marisa at negative frame advantage on hit/block. |image=MarisaRP-5y.png |caption=Hitbox }} |cancel= |block= |description=Marisa steps forward a bit, firing a blast of magical energy from her palm. Despite this attack's appearance, this is a melee attack, not a projectile, so it cannot be air blocked. Has a bit of startup time, but relatively safe on hit, and the hitbox is rather large. |image=MarisaRP-5z.png |caption=Hitbox }} + |cancel= |block= |description=Marisa delivers a quick kick to the opponent's ankle. Slightly slower than Standing and not as safe on hit or block, but has good horizontal range. |image=MarisaRP-2x.png |caption=Hitbox }} + |cancel= |block= |description=Marisa gets low to the ground before doing a spin kick that hits above her. Useful as an anti-air, since it shrinks Marisa's hitbox low enough to dodge certain attacks. |image=MarisaRP-2y.png |caption=Hitbox }} + |prorate=75% |properties= |cancel= |block= |description=Marisa sweeps in front of her with her broom, tripping the opponent. |image=MarisaRP-2z.png |caption=Hitbox }} |requirements= |cancel= |block= |description=Marisa delivers a quick kick below her. Relatively fast and good for jump-ins. |image=MarisaRP-j5x.png |caption=Hitbox }} |requirements= |cancel= |block= |description=Marisa does a quick spin kick above her head. Similar to her Crouching + , but done in midair, it also shrinks Marisa's hitbox, making her harder to hit. Useful for air-to-air situations. |image=MarisaRP-j5y.png |caption=Hitbox }} |requirements= |cancel= |block= |description=Marisa does a double palm strike, which results in a blast of magical energy similar to her Standing . Has good priority and horizontal coverage, making it a good air-to-air attack. |image=MarisaRP-j5z.png |caption=Hitbox }} Command Normals + or or |block= |properties= |description=Marisa grabs the opponent before jumping up and slamming them into the ground. Holding will causes Marisa to throw the opponent behind her instead. |image=MarisaRP-5yz.png |caption=Hitbox }} + |cancel= |block= |description=Marisa takes out her broomstick and slams it down over the opponent's head in front of her. Very fast startup for a grounded overhead, but lacks vertical range and is also unsafe on hit. |image=MarisaRP-6y.png |caption=Hitbox }} + |properties= |cancel= |block= |description=Marisa does a backwards leap towards the opponent butt-first, causing Knockdown. Highly unsafe on block, due to the amount of time it takes for Marisa to recover from landing. This attack also takes Marisa off the ground, making it an overhead attack that can also be blocked in air. Since the active frames last until Marisa lands, this attack works well in combos while also closing the distance between Marisa and her opponent. If Marisa makes contact with the opponent, the landing frames can be cancelled into Marisa's standing Specials and Supers, while any time prior to landing, the move can be cancelled into her specials and Dragon Meteor super. |image=MarisaRP-6z.png |caption=Hitbox }} + |requirements= |cancel= |block= |description=Marisa does a double palm strike, which results in a blast of magical energy similar to her Standing . Almost identical to her regular Aerial , except angled downward at an angle. Can be used for jump-ins, but does not have as quick of a startup as her Aerial . Due to the position of the hitbox, this attack works better against opponents directly below Marisa than as a general jump-in. |image=MarisaRP-j2z.png |caption=Hitbox }} Specials |command= |notes= Adds 1 Star Charge on use. Becomes EX Witching Blaster with 3 Star Charges. |cancel= |description=Marisa fires a blast of energy from the tip of her broomstick. Button press determines the speed of the projectile. |image=MarisaRP-236.png |caption=Projectile Hitbox |startup=11 |advhit=-2 |advblock=-6 |framenotes=12f projectile creation. }} |command= |notes= |requirements=Requires 3 Star Charges. |cancel= |description=Marisa fires a blast of energy from the tip of her broomstick. Unlike the regular version, this version hits twice and also causes knockdown. The projectile also comes out sooner and, unlike the normal version, is safe on block at close range. The only disadvantage is that the speed of the projectile cannot be controlled. |image=MarisaRP-236EX.png |caption=Projectile Hitbox |startup=11 |advhit=D |advblock=+1 |framenotes=10f projectile creation. 6f pause between projectile hits. }} : 75% : 87%*75% : 75% |block= |command= |notes= Adds 1 Star Charge on use. Becomes EX Miasma Sweep with 3 Star Charges |cancel= |description=Marisa rides her broomstick upward in a Shoryuken-style arc, before falling back down. Each version has a different amount of Startup Invincibility, allowing it to be used as a reversal. All versions unsafe on block by varying degrees. Button press determines the apex of Marisa's travel before she begins falling. The and versions of this move will deal more damage if Marisa makes contact with the opponent on the first possible active frame. |image=MarisaRP-623.png |caption=Hitbox |version= |damage=85 55|startup=3|active=11|advhit=D|advblock=-21|nextrow= |damage=80*50|startup=3|active=2*9|advhit=D|advblock=-34|nextrow= |damage=147 77|startup=3|active=11|advhit=D|advblock=-37 }} }} |framenotes=[] refers to damage after 2nd active frame. 6f~ airborne. : 6f damage reduction. : 6f damage reduction. }} |command= |requirements=Requires 3 Star Charges. |notes= until last active frame. |cancel= |description=Marisa rides her broomstick upward in a Shoryuken-style arc, before falling back down. Unlike the normal versions of this move, Marisa will be completely until she begins falling back down to the ground, making it an excellent reversal. This version also hits twice, unlike the normal versions, and will always travel the same height regardless of the button pressed. |image=MarisaRP-623.png |caption=Hitbox |startup=3 |active=2*9 |advhit=D |advblock=-39 |framenotes=1f~14f Invincible. 6f~ airborne. }} |command= |notes= on Counter Hit. Adds 1 Star Charge on use. Becomes EX Witch Leyline with 3 Star Charges |cancel= |description=Marisa hops on her broomstick and rides forward. Fast, but can easily be stopped by projectiles. Button press determines the distance that Marisa travels before dismounting. If blocked, Marisa will automatically dismount the broomstick and recoil backwards. |image=MarisaRP-214.png |caption=Hitbox |version= |damage=90|advhit=D|advblock=-22|nextrow= |damage=90|advhit=D|advblock=-22|nextrow= |damage=90|advhit=D|advblock=-22 }} }} }} |command= |notes= |requirements=Requires 3 Star Charges |cancel= |description=Marisa hops on her broomstick and rides forward. Unlike the regular versions of Witch Leyline, this version gives Marisa invincibility to projectiles and will always cause Wallbounce, regardless of Counter Hit or not. However, this version will always travel full screen regardless of button press. Fortunately, the startup is also faster than the normal versions of this move. Like the normal versions of this move, Marisa will automatically dismount the broomstick and recoil backwards if blocked. |image=MarisaRP-214.png |caption=Hitbox |advhit=D |advblock=-22 }} |prorate= |command= |notes= Adds 1 Star Charge on use. Becomes EX Narrow Spark with 3 Star Charges. |cancel= |description=Marisa pauses for a moment, then fires a beam that expands across the stage. Almost twice as long startup as Witching Blaster, but can easily win projectile wars due to the fact that the and versions hit multiple times, and also causes knockdown. Button press determines the number of hits of the beam, as well as how long before Marisa recovers from the attack. |image=MarisaRP-63214.png |caption=Projectile Hitbox |version= |damage=50|startup=25|advhit=D|nextrow= |damage=35x2|startup=25|advhit=D|nextrow= |damage=33x3|startup=25|advhit=D }} }} |framenotes=3f gap between projectile hits. }} |block= |notes= |requirements=Requires 3 Star Charges. |cancel= |description=Marisa pauses for a moment, then fires a beam that expands across the stage, hitting multiple times. Deals more damage per hit than the regular versions of this attack, and is also significantly faster than the normal versions, both on startup and recovery, allowing Marisa to gain an enormous frame advantage on block. |image=MarisaRP-63214.png |caption=Projectile Hitbox |framenotes=6f gap between projectile hits. }} Category:Touhou Project Character Versions Category:Characters with Life Values of 1000 to 1049 Category:Three Button Characters Supers |damage= |meter = / |block= |requirements = 1000 power. |command= |notes= while beam is active. |description=Yuuka's Marisa's signature move; a rainbow blast of energy from her Mini-Hakkero. Marisa has complete invulnerability as long as the beam is active. |image=MarisaRP-236236.png |caption=Hitbox |startup=24 |advhit=D |advblock= }} |damage=200 |meter = / |block= |requirements = 1000 power. |command= |notes= |description=Marisa boards her broomstick and charges at the opponent at full speed, grazing past any projectiles in her path. Essentially a more powerful version of EX Witch Leyline that lacks the wallbounce property, but can be done on demand with even faster startup. General all-purpose combo ender, the damage is a bit on the weak side compared to Master Spark, but easier to combo into due to its shorter startup and ability to be performed in midair. The active frames last until Marisa reaches the edge of the stage, after which she will dismount. Very unsafe if blocked. |image=MarisaRP-214214.png |caption=Hitbox |advhit=D |advblock= }} |damage=400 |meter = / |block= |requirements = 3000 power. Requires Final Spark selected prior to beginning of match. |command= or |notes= |description=Marisa's powered up version of the Master Spark. Much more powerful, and has faster startup, making it easier to combo into. Note that selecting this spellcard during the start of the match will also give Marisa access to Dragon Meteor, essentially giving Marisa two level 3 supers for the price of 1. |image=MarisaRP-236236ppp-1.png |caption=Initial Hitbox |image2=MarisaRP-236236ppp-2.png |caption2=Beam Hitbox |startup=11 |advhit=D |advblock= }} |damage=380 |meter = / |block= |requirements = 3000 power. Requires Final Spark selected prior to beginning of match. |command= or |notes= |description=Basically an aerial version of Final Spark, but angled downward. Slightly weaker than Final Spark, but has faster startup and hits OTG. Note that this spellcard can only be accessed if Final Spark is selected during the start of the match, essentially giving Marisa two level 3 supers for the price of 1. |image=MarisaRP-236236ppp-A.png |caption=Projectile Hitbox |advhit=D |advblock= }} |damage=450 |meter = / |block= |requirements = 3000 power. Requires Sungrazer selected prior to beginning of match. |command= or |notes= |description=Marisa's Last Word from Hopeless Masquerade; she performs an upward broom sweep with full invincibility on startup until the last active frame that knocks the opponent offscreen, then charges at them while surfing on her broomstick. The invincibility properties make this move best suitable as a reversal, as its short horizontal range limits its potential in combos. |image=MarisaRP-214214ppp.png |caption=Hitbox |advhit=D |advblock= }} Category:Touhou Project Character Versions Category:Characters with Life Values of 1000 to 1049 Category:Three Button Characters